gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
ModeCraft (Public Server II Town)
ModeCraft is a town on the Public Server II. It is marked on the map with a diamond icon, at 40, -260. It has been created by Axolotroll and Ulysse333. About This town is located in a Taiga and Mega Taiga biome. The buildings have to be built in a way, which makes them look old and natural (e.g. by using spruce/dark oak wood, cobblestone and mossy cobblestone). In the middle of the town is a small lake with a small cobblestone/wood path arround and an island in the middle. Buildings List of the buildings of the town. Public Buildings: * The Horse Shop (Not Finished Yet) * The Foundry, a Giant Furnace near the town * A Hotel, where newcomers can stay until they build a house * The Farms * The Stables * The Autoshop * The Charcoaler * The Enchanting Room (broken) * The Public Melon Farm Private Buidings: * Ulysse's House * The Mayors' Storage Room Rules There are not many rules in ModeCraft, but they're important. * The theme has to be respected. Houses must look old-looking and natural. Modern houses can be built, but only in the Futuristic Basement zone. * The Mayors chest room is owned by the mayors. No others players can take resources from those chests, unless they have the mayors' permission. Near the town There are a couple buildings near the town that can't be included (because they don't respect the theme of the town), but that must be mentionned. Futuristic basement. Because of the futuristics buildings that are or will be there, it can not be considerated as a part of the town. In this place is located an overworld gold farm, a floating island and the second base of Axolotroll, the main one being the Léviatemps 7. This place is there for people that want to live near ModeCraft but that want to do a modern house for example. Léviatemps 7 The Léviatemps 7 ( Also called huge-200-blocks-long-flying-stone-snake by Axolotroll ) Is a... huge 200 blocks long flying stone snake. It has been built entierly by Axolotroll and is composed of six sectors. The first is the hangar and console room, the second is the fuel storage, the third is the living zone, the fourth is the storage room, the fifth is the engine room and the sixth is a broken reactor, in wich you can find a note from a man called Alexander Sparrow, the precedent owner of the Léviatemps 7. The Léviatemps 7 is not linked to any bridge and is only accessible by nether. It's name is a joke between the french words Léviathan, that is a big monster, and temps (french word for time). Because 'than' and 'temps' are pronounced the same way in french, and that this ship is supposed to have been a time machine, the pronounciation doesn't change and the idea of timey wimey stuff is added. Petroleum Platform The petroleum platform is located a few blocs away from the Léviatemps and has been useful to be a base for it's building. It has no others real uses. Members # Mayor: '''Axolotroll # '''Co-Mayor: Ulysse333 # Oraia_ # Incroyablisime # WyZoK Gallery 3DModeCraft.png|A 3D view of the town IMG_20151224_213648.jpg|A map of the town (dated from 24.12.2015) Category:Towns Category:Public Server II